The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable fuel injection valve for internal combustion engines. A fuel injection valve is already known in which the fuel flowing to the valve seat first flows around the magnetic coil, on the one hand so as to cool the magnetic coil and on the other hand so that as the fuel flows through the fuel injection valve the fuel will carry any vapor bubbles that may possibly arise along with it into a return line.
When an internal combustion engine is started while hot, problems may arise in adapting the mixture, because in the first few seconds after starting, fuel mixed with vapor bubbles also reaches the valve seat. Because of its marked unreadiness to ignite, such fuel can greatly impair the operational readiness of an internal combustion engine.